edfandomcom-20200215-history
One + One = Ed
"One + One = Ed" is the 4th episode of Season 2 and the 30th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds stumble into a bizarro universe that defies the laws of physics. Plot Eddy is shown happily asleep at night but wakes up to see Ed lying next to him in bed. While Eddy yells at him to go home, Ed ask a number of useless questions to Eddy and eventually taking Eddy with him to the kitchen. While Eddy tries to get some sleep, Ed stays up all night opening and closing the fridge, making the little light in the refrigerator go on and off. In the morning, Eddy appears very sleep deprived. After yelling at Ed again, they visit Edd at his house and find him disassembling an old radio. Eddy then has an idea to get rich by learning and taking things apart. They leave Edd's house and go to Ed's garage where they find a mountain of items. Ed takes apart a washing machine, finding one Eddy and a whole bunch of "doohickies". Next, they go to Rolf's house and disassemble a chicken pen. Ed takes hold of a tree and turns it, showing it is flat. Ed then slides under the asphalt, Eddy crushes a house by jumping on it, and eats the sun, causing nighttime. Several other strange events occur, and the Eds eventually find themselves inside of some strange twisted world where standard laws of physics do not apply The Eds find Jimmy and then Eddy removes his outline (It was originally just his shirt until Eddy noticed the thread of his shirt is attached to his shirt). Sarah then arrives angry at this, but Eddy gets rid of her with the help of some cartoon physics. Edd soon becomes excited over their discoveries, thinking they could make an appearance on the cover of "Intellectual Discoveries' Magazine". After seeing a cow floating midair, he becomes uncomfortable and walks away with Ed and Eddy. Sarah comes out of a small house and claims that everything is broken and she wants Eddy to fix it, who shortly removes her mouth. Eddy states he loves taking things apart only for Sarah's mouth to start biting him. After Eddy asks Edd to get her biting-mouth off of him, the Eds disappear into an original scene transition that looks like a checkerboard. The Eds then appear in Kevin's eye, meet Jonny who has Plank for a head and is carrying his own head around, Nazz who has a large body of a purple reptile, and Rolf with three heads coming from behind the wall revealing static. The Eds escape after Ed inflates a cloud, but the cloud is popped from above by a pencil. Eddy lets go of the paper notes which were flying up, they hit the ground grabbing the scattered notes to find that all of reality has warped. Edd and Eddy realize that their setting is back to normal, but Ed seems to still think he can take off Sarah's mouth, pick up holes, etc. The episode ends with the Eds being chased by Sarah because he was trying to take off her mouth the second time as they did in the beyond law of physics world. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "We could very well be the next cover story of 'Intellectual Discoveries' magazine!" Eddy: unimpressed "Good thing you're housebroken." ---- *'Ed': "I took it apart Double D! Am I smart now?" Edd: "Let's not ask for miracles, Ed." ---- *'Ed': with Eddy's lava lamp "Why does goo float?" Eddy: "HIT THE ROAD!" eats Eddy's lava lamp and his eyes are similar to the lava lamp "Huh? MY LAMP!!!" Ed: up Eddy "Eddy, why don't birds just take a bus south for the winter?" ---- *'Eddy': an old dresser Ed took out of his garage "Let's see what makes this old dresser tick!" up a bra hanging out of one of the drawers and gets excited "WHOO-HOO! PG-13!" Ed: "Uh, Um, that's my mom's, Eddy!" makes a disgusted sound and drops the bra while recoiling from it ---- *'Edd': apart Rolf's chicken coop "The plywood of this coop has some unusual characteristics!" Eddy: unimpressed "Wow, wood." ---- *'Edd:' Eddy injures himself with the two-dimensional tree "I best tend to his medical needs! Excuse me!" Ed: Rolf "My turn to jump on his head!" Rolf: unsettled "Life has many doors, Ed-boys!" ---- *'Ed': "Is it my turn to jump on your head?" Edd: "Let's just follow Eddy, Ed." offscreen Ed: "FOLLOW THE LEADER!" on Edd and Eddy offscreen ---- *'Edd': "Did you eat the sun again, Eddy?" ---- *'Sarah': "Everything's broken! FIX IT NOW!!!" Eddy: "Shut your mouth, Sarah! Or better yet, get rid of it!" Sarah's mouth off "I love taking things apart." mouth bites Eddy "GET HER OFF, DOUBLE D!!" Edd: "Not a chance!" ---- *'Edd': disturbed "Don't look now, but there's a cow hovering just overhead." ---- *'Jonny': Plank's head while he carries his own "Whoo-hoo, tally-ho! Plank and I are going to go rough it in the woods!" him to be schlepping an enormous backpack with many unnecessary items Edd: and horrified "This is not good." Nazz: backpack is still being carried and reveals Nazz inside it, who has the body of a purple reptile "Care to join us, Double D? Edd: '''"Guh, Um, Uh." '''Eddy: "Was that Nazz?" Trivia/Goofs *In this episode, Jimmy asks "Can't we all just get along?", which references Rodney King and his public statement during the riots following his trial. *At the beginning of the episode when Eddy kicks Ed out of his bed and says "Get outta my room!" he's seen with 4 toes, but all the other characters have 3. *Double D questioned Eddy if he ate the sun again, but he only took a small bite out of it. *The checkerboard street that the Eds disappear on looks very similar to Cartoon Network's old logo. *Edd broke the fourth wall by saying "An original scene transition, interesting." when he sees a checkerboard scene transition changing to the next scene. *The episode has been a fan favorite due to its crazy, mixed up storyline, and the infamous line "Hello, Light." *In this episode, it is revealed that Edd can write with his left and right hands, meaning he's ambidextrous. *The episode never explains what happened to the Eds between the time they went to the crazy world and when they are catching the papers on the street. *After Rolf pulls Wilfred (or another pig) out of Gertrude's chicken coop, as the scene pans back to the coop (already taken apart by the Eds), if you look closely, you will notice that Ed's body cannot be seen through the screen of the chicken coop. *In the first shot, where Rolf goes over to Gertrude's pen, it has all its walls; Then after the scene goes back to the chicken coop, one wall is missing, while Edd is holding the roof, and Eddy is holding another piece of wood, presumably from either the back or the side. *It's possible that Double D reads and subscribes to "Intellectual Discoveries" magazine. *When Ed asks "Eddy, why is someone in the kitchen with Dinah?", he is referencing a line from the song I've Been Working on the Railroad; "Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah..." **When Ed asks "Eddy, why is someone in the kitchen with Dinah?", the closed captioning spells "Eddy" as "Eddie." *When Eddy takes Jimmy's outline his retainer's outline is still on his body even though it should be his entire outline taken off. *Although Ed ate Eddy's lava lamp in this episode, he has it again in later episodes. He may however have bought a new one in between this episode and the next episode. Broken Laws of Physics *A tree was turned, altering/showing its 2-dimensional view instead of 3-dimensional. *Eddy was able to stand behind a house silhouette and touch it. *Ed slid under the asphalt. *Eddy stood on and squashed a house in the background. *Eddy put his hand behind the sun and proceeded to eat it, turning it into the moon *Eddy removed Jimmy's outline, causing him to turn to liquid. *Ed cut a hole in the sky with a saw revealing the Kankers taking a bath. *The hole fell on the ground. *The hole the Kankers were in was pushed offscreen. *Eddy fell through the hole and reappeared from the sky, forcing him back into the hole infinitely to no end until Ed moved it. *Ed physically held and squeezed the hole. *Ed put his head through this hole, and had reappeared from the sky. *Eddy ran very fast in place, jumped out of his spinning feet animation and placed Sarah on it causing her to run very fast. *Beatrice (Rolf's Cow) floated in midair and crowed like a rooster. *Things were floating in the sky. *Eddy removed Sarah's mouth (and it bit him after he stated "I love taking things apart!"). *The Eds were inside of Kevin's eye. *Kevin cycled on his bike in the sky. *Kevin could hear the Eds within his pupil. *Ed's chair floated in mid-air. *Jonny had Plank's head and he was carrying his own head. *Nazz had the body of some purple reptile. *Eddy and Edd floated in mid air. (After Edd questioned Eddy on how both of them are floating) *Rolf opened up the background and had 3 heads (Which Eddy stated "Yawn!"). *Ed took hold of and inflated a cloud (stating "Fly butterfly! Fly!"). *All of reality is completely warped. Gallery A.png|The flat tree B.png|Ed under the road D.png|Eddy squishing the house in the background E.png|Eddy eating the sun F.png|Eddy holding Jimmy's outline. H.png|The hole Ed sawed off of the background J.png|Ed put his head through the hole. L.png|Eddy putting Sarah on his feet-running-animation O.png|Eddy holding Sarah's mouth. P.png|The Eds in Kevin's eye S.png|Plank in Jonny's body and is holding Jonny's head. T.png|Nazz is in a body of a dinosaur. V.png|Rolf with three heads. W.png|Ed inflating a cloud. Sarah6.jpg|Sarah without her mouth. Sun.jpg|Eddy puts his hand behind the sun. Jimmyjuice.jpg|Sarah is holding a liquid-formed Jimmy in a pitcher. Flying cow.jpg|Rolf's cow, Beatrice, floating in midair. orginal-screen-transtion-jpg.jpg|An original scene transition. Edseeingkankers.png|"Big Ed, scrub my feet!" 3 headed rolf.png|"The three-headed Rolf. Yawn." evil sarah.png|"EVERYTHING'S BROKEN! FIX IT NOW!" Video TnZxu68L22Y Category:Episodes Category:Season 2